Midnight Dances
by Outsidersluver1992
Summary: 100 years after BD! No Renesmee though When tragedy strikes, Jasper thinks he would never love again. Yet when she breezed into their lives, Jasper finds that he could possibly find happiness again. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I definitely don't own.

AN: I'm still trying to figure out a plot for this, I've got bits and pieces figured out, and something running through my head that I might go with if it stays with me.

_A dark figure stood patiently, hidden in the shadows. It was dark, the moon obstructed by clouds, thunder in the distance indicated that a storm would soon be there. A human, indicated by the pounding of her heart, that Alice heard, although she stood about thirty feet away. Ragged breaths punctured the air, as if she had been running. _

'_Running from what?' Alice thought, 'Or from who?' the more important question seemed to be form who. She stepped back into the trees behind her, as if the human could see her, or hear her for that matter. For some reason Alice had a very unpleasant feeling about her. Unsettling, almost, as if she knew something was going to happen, something she was not going to like. _

_A car pulled up in front of the hidden figure, causing her to shield her eyes from the brightness of the headlights. Yet she smiled slightly, as if everything worked out as planned. As if she knew he was going to be there. The car shut off, a man climbed out of the car. Alice squinted slightly, "Is that Jasper?" she thought, "It couldn't be, he wouldn't do that to me."_

_The newcomer crossed the woods with practiced ease. She grinned at him, he smiled back. He placed a hand on her shoulder, as if she were a child, yet the smile was tender, like he was gazing upon his lover. _

"_Anna," he spoke softly, making Alice gasp in shock. It WAS Jasper! But what the HELL was he doing with her? Alice tensed up; No one, except for her got that look out of him, and he didn't give it often, mostly in the privacy of their bedroom. _

"_What are you doing out here? It's freezing! And it's supposed to storm soon." He tried to pull her away, yet realized she was not going anywhere. She pulled her hoodie off of her head, revealing unruly dark brown hair. She smiled slightly and shook her head. _

"_I want answers. Who was she?" she asked, causing Jasper to gasp in shock. She walked over to a semi-flat rock a few feet away and sat down. Jasper's hands were clenching behind him. He paced from the rock to the car for a few minutes, trying to find an answer. The woman, Anna, sat there, filing her nails. Silence surrounded the duo, pressing against them, although the only one worried was Jasper. The wind picked up, bringing a scent of rain. Thunder sounded in the distance. "The storms getting closer." She remarked, still looking at her nails. "Surely you don't want to be out in it?" _

"_I don't want to talk about her." He said slowly, clenching his teeth. "It's...painful…to talk about her." He paused, contemplating something. Anna patiently sat, waiting on his answer. Realizing she was not going to give in, even though the storm was approaching rapidly, he sat down next to her. Anna, placing her file back in her pocket, turned and looked at him. _

"_If you don't want to…" she began, placing a hand tenderly on his arm. He sighed. _

"_No, it's alright." He sighed. Alice perked up, she had a feeling this conversation was going to be about her, and why she wasn't there. Taking a deep breath, he began._

"_Alice was my wife." Anna's ice blue eyes widened, but she nodded for him to continue. "We were married for a little over fifty years. She, died, a few years after Bella joined our coven, in fact." _

_Alice perked up at this revelation. Died? A few years after Bella joined the coven? HOW? _

_Anna seemed to read her mind, "How?" Jasper paused again, staring at the shiny silver car in front of them. He thought for a moment. He spoke again, too softly for Anna to hear, although Alice heard him perfectly. She leaned forward, eyes narrowed. _

"_Who?" she asked "I didn't quite catch that."He spoke louder this time, each word filled with one hundred years of pain and grief. _

"_The Volturi killed her." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still no. So leave me alone about it…

I remember the first time I saw Jasper Hale. His family had just moved to Forks from Chicago, I think that's where they came from anyway. I was sitting in first hour history class, trying to focus on Mr. Dalton, or teacher. We were studying about the Civil War, one of my favorite topics, and one of Dalton's. Everyone in the entire school knew about the time when Dalton's Honors American History came close to the war; Dalton would go insane trying to replicate the time period.

Anyway, we were sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring, when he walked in. Everyone looked up when the door opened, and looked around to see who was missing. I looked up from my projector long enough to catch a glance at him. He stood about 6"4' or so, ok 6"5 and had honey blonde hair. He walked across the room and handed his transfer slip to Dalton. He stood at the desk and glanced around the room while he waited for Dalton to sign the slip. He flinched when he looked my way, I've no clue why. He was new, it's not like he knows me. The tension was evident as everyone waited for someone to speak. Dalton cleared his throat.

"Anna, who sits beside you," he inquired, looking at me. Of course he was looking at me, he didn't see Jasper's, at least I hope this one was Jasper I only caught a glance of them this morning, along with a lot of rumors, flinch. I dropped my pen.

"No one, sir." I replied, trying to keep my voice from shaking. The only available seat was next to me, there was no way he could sit anywhere else. He smiled slightly and walked toward his seat. Dalton fiddled with a few papers on his desk while the bell rang. Grinning from ear to ear, he stood up and sprang to the board. He picked up the marker and turned to face us.

"Anyone know what were starting?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. Honestly, I love the Civil War, but he's absolutely giddy about it. I'm surprised he didn't bring his imitation Union Uniform. No really, he has one. "Jacobs?" he asked. Annoyed, Jacobs looked up from his sketchbook. He was one someone normally didn't bother in class, yet Dalton always got an answer out of him.

"Well, by the way your acting, I'd say the Civil War, but that's just a guess." He remarked sarcastically and returned to his sketches. Everyone rolled their eyes; nobody understood why Dalton tried to force a conversation on him.

"He's right." Dalton said, scribbling on the board. The next few minutes were filled with notes and interesting tidbits that Dalton threw in. Everyone sat writing away, except for Jasper. I mean, he wrote it down, but he looked very disinterested, as if he had been through it before, MANY times.

"Anna!" Dalton exclaimed randomly. "I have a question for you: what do you think might have happened if the Confederacy had won the war?"

"Well," I replied, sitting up in my chair. "Honestly, we would lose about, about what, half the states?" I quickly counted in my head, pointing at an invisible map. "yeah, about half the states, considering the Missouri Compromise said that there could not be a slave state above the 36-30 parallel" Dalton nodded for me to continue. "Slavery would possibly still be an issue." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly?" he asked, glancing over at me. "Why do you say that? That wasn't the only reason the Confederacy was fighting."

"True…" I answered swiftly. "But it was one of the main reasons, right?" I asked, looking at Dalton.

"Yes it was, but it wasn't the only cause. Remember that the colonies had fought for independence about 100 years before. The south also wanted their independence from Washington. But were getting ahead of ourselves." He pointed toward someone. "Name a slavery issue that helped starts the war?"

"No clue." Whoever he pointed at, I wasn't paying any attention I was looking at Jasper. He was tense, as if he couldn't wait to get out of the class. What had happened? He seemed fine a few minutes ago.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He swallowed, hard.

"Fine." He replied as the bell rang. He quickly stood up and practically ran out the door. I gathered my stuff and followed everyone else. When I got to English class, I realized another Cullen was there. I walked in and sat down next to him. He was HUGE and slightly intimidating, yet he had a grin on his face that immediately put me at ease with him. I forgot last hour and relaxed, leaning back in my chair. Mrs. Patterson walked in after the bell rang and started lecturing us on William Jennings Bryant. BORING.

After English class, the rest of the day passed by in a blur. I have no clue what I was focusing on, but my mind was not where it should've been. One thought stood out prominently in my mind: Jasper's eyes, and the fact that they were coal black.

Meh, I'm not to thrilled about this chapter, but if it bothers me enough I might rewrite it...


End file.
